No przecież mu nie powiem
by AoRabbit
Summary: Bakugou martwi się o Kirishimę po swojemu. / lekkie spoilery / manga: po ezaminie na licencje / przekleństwa - w końcu Bakugou


Nikt, a już na pewno Bakugou, nie spodziewał się zobaczyć go w telewizji tego dnia. Pokrytego krwią, okraszonego dymem w najsilniejszej formie swojej indywidualności.  
Aż przystanął na ulicy, a torba z lodami wypadła mu z ręki, gdy usłyszał, że bohaterowie biorący udział w pokazanej walce są w pobliskim szpitalu.  
\- Pieprzony kretyn – warknął głośno i pobiegł do wskazanego szpitala, zostawiając na chodniku swoje zakupy.  
Miał mieszane uczucia, gdy szedł szpitalnym korytarzem. Czy kierowała nim zazdrość? W końcu ten idiota miał licencję i mógł legalnie walczyć! Zazgrzytał zębami.  
\- Cholerny zidiociały palant.  
Wszedł na kolejne piętro i wtedy go dostrzegł. Za zamykającymi się drzwiami. Szczerzył się jak gdyby nigdy nic, rozmawiając z tym emo chłopakiem z wielkiej trójki. Wyglądało na to, że oberwało mu się mocniej niż Kirishimie, ale przez te kilka sekund niewiele mógł zobaczyć. Spróbował więc wejść bez skrupułów do środka, jednak mu zabroniono. Gość złapał go za ramię i odsunął gwałtownie.  
\- Spieprzaj! - Odwinął się, by uderzyć go prawym sierpowym, jednak...  
\- Bakugou? - Drzwi się otworzyły i wyjrzał zza nich obandażowany łeb Kirishimy. - Co ty tu robisz?  
Bakugou zamrugał dwukrotnie z zapewne niezbyt inteligentną miną. No właśnie, co on tu robił? Zadziałał instynktownie i nogi same go tu poniosły. Prawie zaatakował bohatera i... po jaką cholerę?  
\- To, kurwa, nie twój zasrany interes – warknął.  
Wyrwał rękę z uścisku tamtego kolesia i odwrócił się na pięcie, ruszając od razu do schodów.  
Kirishimy to jednak nie zraziło, nigdy nie zrażało. Wyszczerzył się do siebie i szybko go dogonił.  
\- Przyszedłeś, bo się o mnie martwiłeś, prawda? - zapytał z zadowoleniem.  
\- Czemu miałbym się o ciebie martwić, do cholery?  
Dogonił go jeszcze dwa razy, gdy wyprzedzał go na schodach, a gdy wyszli ze szpitala, objął go ramieniem i zaczął z entuzjazmem opowiadać o dzisiejszym dniu i męskiej walce. To jednak na dłuższa metę jeszcze bardziej Bakugou wkurzało. W końcu, cholera jasna, tylko on nie miał licencji bohaterskiej(reszta go nie interesowała). Nawet to beztalencie Deku, nawet ten przygłup Kaminari, nawet im się udało.  
\- Już odwal się ode mnie! - warknął mocno wkurzony, gdy dotarli do internatu. Odsunął niedelikatnie jego rękę i popchnął go, aż wpadł na ścianę wąskiego korytarza. Kirishima syknął z bólu i chwycił się za ramię, które miał wciąż trochę obolałe po walce.  
Bakugou spojrzał na niego ledwie na sekundę, nim odwrócił się i pobiegł do swojego pokoju. To spojrzenie jednak było nieodgadnione. Dotąd nie widział u niego takiego. Miał wrażenie, jakby zauważył w jego oczach coś na kształt poczucia winy. Potrząsnął głową. To pewnie przez zmęczenie, choć ten widok był aż nazbyt dokładny w jego głowie.  
Poczuł zmęczenie, gdy tylko znalazł się w swoim pokoju. Padł na łóżko i pewnie szybko by zasnął, gdyby nie towarzyszyło mu wciąż to przedziwne uczucie. Przysunął się do ściany i dotknął jej opuszkami palców. Na początku nie był pewien, czy powinien, jednak zapukał delikatnie.  
Nasłuchiwał jakiejś odpowiedzi, gdy jednak nic nie usłyszał, zapukał drugi raz. I trzeci.

Wciąż cisza.  
Ściany w internacie były dość cienkie, więc nie było mowy, żeby nie usłyszał, jeśli rzeczywiście tam był. A sądząc po wcześniejszym trzaśnięciu drzwiami, był tam na pewno.  
Zapukał więc czwarty, ostatni już raz. Skoro nie odpowiadał, musiał być naprawdę zły.  
I wtedy zamiast pukania, usłyszał trzask, kroki i nagle drzwi jego pokoju gwałtownie się otworzyły.  
\- Możesz, do kurwy nędzy, przestać pukać i iść spać, czy mam ci pomóc zapaść w sen wieczny? - krzyknął.  
Kirishime zatkało.  
\- Znaczyboja... - odpowiedział nieskładnie, bo aż nie wiedział co. Nie wkurzył się na niego o pukanie, a o to, że nie śpi. Tylko czemu?  
Bakugou zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i podszedł do niego.  
\- Co ty robisz?  
\- Szczym ryj! - warknął.  
Usiadł na łóżku, chwycił Kirishime za kark i pociągnął. Przez sekundę nie wiedział, co chce z nim zrobić, dopóki jego głowa nie wylądowała na kolanie Bakugou. Podniósł powoli wzrok na niego i dostrzegł, jak czerwienią mu się uszy. Mimo że próbował ukryć twarz, odwracając ją, to uszy i tak były widoczne.  
Chciał mu podziękować.  
Podniósł się nieco, ale reakcja Bakugou była szybka i znów wylądował na jego kolanach. Chwycił więc za dłoń, która przyciskała go do nóg i pocałował jej wnętrze.  
\- Dziękuję – powiedział i skulił się, prawie natychmiast zasypiając.  
Bakugou dopiero gdy był pewien, że śpi, spojrzał na niego. Miał przy tym lekko zarumienione policzki.  
\- To chyba oczywiste, że się martwiłem. Kretyn – mruknął, pochylając się, by pocałować go w głowę. Kąciki ust Kirishimy drgnęły w delikatnym uśmiechu, gdy się odsuwał, rumieniąc jeszcze bardziej.


End file.
